


Beware of the sick tiger

by justmarcialima



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam is caring, M/M, Nigel is Sick, Nigel is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel is sick and whiny. Adam is caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of the sick tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during History class I think, because I was bored. It’s tiny but from the heart. Also, I feel like a lot of fanfics are of Nigel looking after Adam and I wanted one where Adam looks out for Nigel. So yeah, that’s it mostly. Also this is my first spacedogs fic so I’m quite nervous about the result. Let me know what you guys think. The fanfic was inspired by me being sick haha Nigel is out of character but I mean when you’re sick you get whiny.

\- You’re getting sick, Nigel. 

Adam remarked after Nigel’s tenth cough of the day. 

\- I’m fucking not. – His remark was belittled by another cough.

\- Yes, you are. 

\- I never get sick. – Nigel grumbled. 

\- Everybody gets sick. – Adam said in a matter of fact tone. 

\- I don’t. 

\- Stop being stubborn. 

\- I’m not stubborn. 

\- Fine then, keep lying to yourself. – Adam dropped the subject. 

The next day Nigel woke up feeling like crap. His body was hurting all over, his throat felt like sandpaper and his nose was stuffed. He groaned in misery. 

\- I told you. – Adam said turning around in bed and glancing at his lover’s face. 

\- Yes, you did. – He groaned, hiding his face in Adam’s naked chest. 

\- I’ll get you cold medicine and food. – Adam patted his head and started motioning to get up the bed but Nigel grabbed his arm, pulling him down again. 

\- Don’t go! 

\- Nigel, you’re sick. I need to go so I can take care of you. – Adam rubbed his lover’s back. 

\- You can take care of me here. – He pouted. Yes, he did. The big bad criminal pouted. – I don’t want you to go. – He whined. Adam wanted to laugh. He had no idea his badass and dangerous boyfriend turned into such a kid when sick. – I feel like I’m going to die. – He mumbled. Adam chuckled. – Don’t laugh, baby. I’m serious. 

\- It’s just a cold, Nigel. You’ve been shot and stabbed multiple times. 

\- This is much worse, angel. 

\- I’ve never been shot, but I’m pretty sure it’s not. 

\- Thank fuck for that. – Nigel growled but turned into another fit of coughing. – Fine! Go. Leave me to die alone. 

\- You won’t actually die but if you feel anything just shout my name and I’ll come, ok? – With that, Adam was off the bed and into the bathroom. 

Nigel knew Adam would stick to his routine, so he would go to the bathroom, brush his teeth and shower. Then he would change clothes and make himself a bowl of cereal. Only when he was finished he would grab medicine and food for Nigel. The man didn’t mind at all. 

When he entered Adam’s life he disrupted the routine in it. Because of his Asperger’s, Adam didn’t took the chance well in the beginning but now it felt like Nigel was always in his life. 

Nigel must have dozed off because he woke up again with Adam entering the bedroom. He was already dressed for the day and carrying a tray of food, with the medicine at hand. 

\- I was going to make you chicken soup but it’s too early for that. – He said while giving Nigel the medicine with a cup of orange juice. Nigel eyed the eggs and bacon with gluttony shining in his eyes. – I need to go to work, if I leave you alone you’ll behave?

\- Of course I will. – Nigel grumbled in between a gulp of his juice. – I’m not a child.

\- Of course not. – He smiled and Nigel’s forehead. – Don’t go out today. New York’s criminal life will survive one day without you. – He turned around to walk away. Oh, and no smoking. 

Adam chuckled when he heard Nigel’s annoyed groan of frustration on his way out. 

When Adam got home that night, everything was quiet aside from Nigel’s snores coming from the couch. The younger man placed a hand against his lover’s forehead, but he didn’t appear to have a fever, which was a good sign. Nigel woke up with the gesture. 

\- How are you feeling? – Adam whispered. 

\- Better now that you’re here. – He gave a sleepy smile. His accent got thicker when he was sleepy. It was cute, Adam thought. – Get in here. – He winked, grabbing the blanket that was covering him and lifting it up in invitation. Adam rolled his eyes but complied, cuddling against Nigel’s chest. 

\- We should have dinner – Adam whispered. – And after watch the sky. 

\- I’m sick, let’s cuddle a little more. – Nigel mumbled against Adam’s curls. 

Adam had his routines, but he didn’t mind postponing a few of them if Nigel asked nicely.


End file.
